vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gray Fullbuster
|-|Gray Fullbuster= |-|Ice Devil Slayer= Summary Gray Fullbuster (グレイ・フルバスター Gurei Furubasutā) is a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, wherein he is a member of Team Natsu. He is infamous for his ability to subconsciously strip off his clothing due to the instincts ingrained in him by his teacher's training. Nevertheless, he's a powerful Ice Mage and one of Natsu's main rivals. Power and Stats Tier: 8-A | Low 7-C | Low 7-B |''' 7-B''' Name: '''Gray Fullbuster '''Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Male Age: 18 Classification: Human/Mage Power and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Smell, Reflexes and Hearing,Ice Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Magic Manipulation, Marksmanship, Proficiency in wielding weapons, expert weapons specialist Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level | Small Town level | Small City level+ (Defeated Mard Geer with the help of Natsu. Comparable to DF Natsu), possibly higher via instant freeze technique |''' City level', likely far higher with Ice Devil Slayer Magic via power-scaling (Should at least be comparable to Natsu as he has been his rival since the beginning of the series) 'Speed:' '''Supersonic+' | Hypersonic+ (Can barely keep up with Rufus) | At least Hypersonic+ | At least Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Class MJ+ | At least Class GJ+ ' 'Durability: Multi-City Block level (an injured Gray was able to withstand simultaneous 4 Lacrima "Living Link Magic" strikes and remain conscious) | Small Town level (tanked multiple demon-slayer attacks) | Small City level+ via power-scaling Stamina: Extremely Large. Has shown to fight multiple opponents without resting, can eat ice to restore his magic power and stamina Range: At least several dozen meters with standard ice spells. His archery is effective to a range of at least a couple hundred meters. "Iced Shell" can extend up to several hundred meters. Standard Equipment: N/A Intelligence: Gray has a naturally calm and level-headed persona both inside and outside of combat, contrasting with the headstrong and excited nature of teammate Natsu. This leads to the element mage having an analytical mindset for defeating his opponents: for example, the development of complex shapes with his "Static Ice-Make" in order to imprison or capture enemies within, along with the creation of various weapons as swords and bows/arrows and manipulating them with skilful proficiency. Quickly deduced that integrating his blood into his "Ice-Make" could negate the effects of Ultear's "Arc of Time" in their first encounter, and learned the forbidden high-level spell "Iced Shell" in a relatively short period of time. Weakness: "Ice-Make" magic generally requires both hands to perform gestures for object stability and conservation of mana: while single-hand seals can also be performed, they have been demonstrated in the series to accelerate fatigue in the caster. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Ice-Make (氷の造形魔法, アイスメイク, Aisu Meiku): A form of Molding Magic that allows the user to create ice at his will and to shape it into objects. In Gray's case, he uses Static Ice-Make, meaning he can shape his ice into inanimate things or weapons. Ice-Make is known as an extremely versatile form of Magic, coming in useful both in battle, for offensive and defensive purposes, and outside of it. Specializing in it and having been practicing it for years, Gray possesses extreme mastery over it, being capable of creating countless amounts of objects for a multitude of uses. Also, according to him, Ice-Make allows to produce virtually everything, granting the user an unmatched creation capability. * Cold Resistance: Ice-Make Magic's most basic defense, as an Ice-Make user, Gray is an individual resistant to cold and as such able to take damage from ice and snow-based attacks without sustaining major injury and is either completely to immune snow based attacks such as Eve Tearm's Snow Magic or is more resilient to it than other people. * Ice-Make: Lance (ランス''Ransu''): Gray extends his arms forward, creating long, curved ice lances that he shoots toward his enemy, impaling them. This makes for a powerful ranged attack. * Ice-Make: Freeze Lancer (フリーズランサー''Furīzu Ransā''): Gray creates larger ice lances that he attacks his enemy with. * Ice-Make: Block: The user uses one hand to create a big block of ice that is able to block incoming attacks. (Unnamed) * Ice-Make: Shield (シールド''Shīrudo''): Gray creates a large shield made of ice in front of him, whose shape is vaguely reminiscent of a flower, which shields everything behind it. Originally, Gray's shield was identical in appearance to Ur's. When fighting Rufus, however, it took a new unique shape, reminiscent of both Ur's and Lyon's shield. * Ice-Make: Hammer (ハンマー''Hanmā''): Gray creates a large ice hammer that floats above his opponent before dropping on them with great force. The first time Gray used this against Lyon, he was blocked. * Ice-Make: Ice Hammer (アイスハンマー''Aisu Hamā''): Gray creates a giant spiked hammer made out of ice and hammers it onto the target. * Ice-Make: Ice Impact (アイスインパクト''Aisu Inpakuto''): Gray creates an intricately-designed hammer made of ice, which he brought down onto the targeted area, creating a great impact. * Ice-Make: Floor (フロア''Furoa''): Gray simply freezes the floor, which makes anyone in the area slip. Gray is also capable of freezing water with this spell, and slide on the resultant floor. * Ice-Make: Arrows: Gray creates one or more arrows out of ice, which are subsequently shot at high speed to enemies through the use of an ice bow.(Unnamed) * Ice-Make: Super Freeze Arrow: Using Ice-Make: Ice Geyser and standing on top of the resulting ice formation, Gray can rise up to a high point to shoot his arrow; after the shot, the speed of the arrow increases with gravity and air pressure, making this attack much deadlier than usual. The first time Gray used this was to defeat Racer. Ice-Make_Lance.gif|Ice-Make: Lance Freeze_Lancer.gif|Ice-Make: Freeze Lancer Ice Shield.gif|Ice-Make: Shield Ice-Make Hammer.gif|Ice-Make: Hammer Ice-Make_Ice_Hammer.gif|Ice-Make: Ice Hammer Ice_Impact.gif|Ice-Make: Ice Impact Ice-Make_Floor.gif|Ice-Make: Floor Ice-Make_Arrows.gif| Ice-Make: Arrows Super_Freeze_Arrow.gif|Ice-Make: Super Freeze Arrow * Ice-Make: Battle Axe (バトルアックス''Batoru Akkusu''): Gray creates an axe out of ice for melee combat and swings it around him. The first time he used this was against Juvia, but it was ineffective. * Ice-Make: Sword: Gray creates a sword out of ice for melee combat. The sword is very durable, being capable of cutting and parrying other weapons as if it were made of metal. * Ice-Make: Cold Excalibur (氷聖剣　コールドエクスカリバー Cōrudo Ekusukaribā): Gray creates a massive great-sword out of ice for melee combat. As with its smaller version, the weapon is very strong and sharp; in addition, its slashes seem capable of leaving behind large wakes of ice which can damage the opponents. * Ice-Make: Ice Bringer (氷魔剣 アイスブリンガー Aisu Buringā): Gray generates two swords of ice in his hands and rapidly moves them forward in an X motion to slash his opponent. * Ice-Make: Ice Geyser (アイスガイザー Aisu Gaizā): Freezing the ground in front of him, Gray creates a tower of ice spikes that impales opponents, greatly damaging them. The first time Gray used this was to attack Lyon, but he failed. * Ice-Make: Ice Cannon (アイスキャノン Aisu Kyanon): Having created a large, bazooka-like hand-held cannon, Gray fires a cannonball made of ice to deal massive damage to his opponent. The first time he used this was to defeat Lyon. * Ice-Make: Prison (プリズン''Purizun''): Gray creates a large square cage out of ice to trap opponents. The first time he used this was to stop Lyon's ice animals from attacking him. * Ice-Make: Clone: Gray creates a copy of himself made out of ice. The copy is perfectly identical to him, being revealed as made of ice only after a close, careful inspection, and thus coming in useful to avoid enemy attacks or to create a distraction for Gray to attack on his own. Gray has shown the capability to form at least two copies at a time (Unnamed).''' Battle_Axe.gif|Ice-Make: Battle Axe Ice_Make_Sword.JPG| Ice-Make: Sword Cold Excalibur.gif|Ice-Make: Cold Excalibur Ice-Make_Ice_Bringer.gif|Ice-Make: Ice Bringer Ice-Make_Ice_Geyser.gif|Ice-Make: Ice Geyser Ice_Make_Ice_Cannon.gif|Ice-Make: Ice Cannon Prison.gif|Ice-Make: Prison Ice_dummy.jpg|Ice-Make: Clone Seven_Slice_Dance.gif|Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance * '''Ice-Make: Slide: Gray makes a slide out of ice, so that he can get to previously unreachable places. The first time Gray used this was to find Lyon. (Unnamed) * Ice-Make: Stairs: Gray makes stairs out of ice, so that he can get to previously unreachable places. The stairs, despite the nature of the material composing them, don't seem to be slippy at all. The first time Gray used this was to find Lyon. * Ice-Make: Rampart (ランパード''Ranpādo''): Gray creates an extremely massive and high wall out of ice, which can stop his opponents in their tracks, but uses up a lot of Magic. The first time Gray used this was to stop Racer. * Ice-Make: Grappling Hook (飛爪''Hisō''): Gray creates two four-pointed grappling hooks with chains connected with the Ice-Make auras around his hands, which can be used to hold grasp of higher surfaces or objects, allowing him to lift himself. * Ice-Make: Death Scythe (デスサイズ''Desu Saizu''): Gray first creates a large scythe made out of ice, and then jumps into the air. When he's high enough, he swings the scythe at his opponent. * Ice-Make: Key: Gray is able to create an identical key to that of the Dragon Chain Cannon's device made of ice. * Ice-Make: Gungnir (戦神槍, グングニル, Gunguniru): Gray releases a gigantic lance out of ice which traps the opponent in it. * Ice-Make: Knuckle: Freezing the ground under his opponent, Gray creates a tower made of large ice fists which strikes his opponent. * Ice-Make: Saucer: Gray creates a large, spinning ice disk, capable of cutting through like a buzz-saw, which he launches at his target. Ice-Make_Fishnet.gif|Ice-Make: Fishnet Ice-Make_Ice_Wall.gif|Ice-Make: Ice Wall Kite.gif|Ice-Make: Kite Ice_Make_Crescent_Blades.gif|Ice-Make: Crescent Blades One Sided Chaotic Dance.gif|Ice-Make Unlimited: One Sided Chaotic Dance Ice-Make_Shotgun.gif|Ice-Make: Shotgun Ice-Make_Thieving_Hand.gif|Ice-Make: Thieving Hand Ice-Make_Platform.gif|Ice-Make: Platform Ice-Make_Cannon.gif|Ice-Make: Cannon Gray_defeats_Silver.gif|Ice-Make: Vambrace Ice Magic: Ice Magic allows the user to manipulate or create the element of ice. Little is known about Ice Magic, as there have only been a few spells used so far, such as Iced Shell, which requires the user to give up their body and transform into ice. * Freeze: Ice Magic's most basic, yet one of its most useful capabilities is that of covering everything Gray comes into contact with in ice. This comes in useful for a variety of purposes, from damaging opponents to making things' composition weaker in order to more easily break them. What can be frozen depends on the user's own ability; Gray, with his great mastery of Ice-Make spells, has proven himself capable of freezing even burning things such as Juvia's boiling water and Fukuro's flames, as well as to freeze an object faster than Sugarboy's Rosa Espada could soften it. * Iced Shell (絶対凍結・アイスのドシェル Zettai Tōketsu: Aisu no Sheru): Gray also has knowledge of this forbidden, extremely dangerous and powerful Magic, and has expressed the certainty that he could use it, if he were forced to. * Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance (氷刃・七連舞 Hyōjin: Nanarenbu): After creating ice blades jutting back from both of his forearms, Gray displays his swordsmanship by rapidly slashing his enemy seven times. This is often used as a finishing move, causing heavy damage to the enemy. Gray's_new_freezing_power.png|The potency of Gray's freezing ability Gray's_Ice_Devil_Rage.gif|Ice Devil's Rage Gray_defeats_Tempester_with_his_Ice_Devil_Slayer_Magic.png|Ice Devil's Zeroth Long Sword Ice_Devil's_Zeroth_Destruction_Bow.gif|Ice Devil's Zeroth Destruction Bow Ice Devil Slayer Magic (氷の滅悪魔法 Kōri no Metsuaku Mahō): A form of Devil Slayer Magic which allows the user to produce, manipulate and control the element of ice. Unlike regular ice, ice formed from Devil-Slaying Magic is superior as it cannot be thawed easily even by Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. Like other Slayers, the user is able to consume external sources of ice in order to replenish their strength and enhance their power while at the same time granting immunity to it. This form of Magic is extremely powerful and effective against Demons. Gray was given his father's Magic following his defeat and departure. * Instantaneous Freezing:: One of the most effective aspects of this type of Magic is its ability to completely freeze everything within a large radius with a flick of the wrist. In one instance, Gray, who recently inherited his father Silver's Magic, was able to completely freeze multiple twisters from Tempesta who was in his Etherious Form. * Ice Devil's Rage: : Gray releases a large beam of cold air, ice and (seemingly) snow from his mouth, directing it towards his target. The girth of the beam easily dwarfed Mard Geer, but the power of Gray's spell is unknown as Mard was able to dodge it easily. * Ice Devil's Zeroth Long Sword: (氷魔零ノ太刀 Hyōma Zero no Tachi): Gray creates a ethereal long sword from his palms that he uses to slash at his opponent(s) with, inflicting a deep cut into his opponent's body severely damaging them and having the added effect of freezing his target(s) solid. Gray was shown using this spell which was shown to be powerful enough to defeat the Etherious and Nine Demon Gates member Tempesta in his Etherious Form with a single strike. * Ice Devil's Zeroth Destruction Bow: Gray creates an intricate bow made of ice and fires an arrow from it at high speeds. When the arrow makes contact, it turns into a spiky array of ice that heavily damages the target's body. The spell was shown to greatly damage the pseudo-leader of Tartarus, Mard Geer Tartarus. Unison Raid (合体魔法, ユニゾンレイド, Yunizon Reido): In the anime, Gray and Juvia also succeeded in using Unison Raid during their fight against Dragonoid. Both Magic Seals created one, and they fused their Magic together.When Gray's and Juvia's Magic fused, there were massive amounts of water and ice needles erupting from all over Magnolia Town. Key: Pre Timeskip Base | Post Timeskip Base | Ice Devil Slayer | Post-Second Timeskip Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Ice Users Category:Fairy Tail Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Tier 7 Category:Magic Users Category:Tier 8